The Hunt
by JesterGod
Summary: Short story on how a quick hunt would go (I do not own the characters in this story, its just my interpretation on how they would think. 20th Century Fox owns the characters, not I)


I've always like the d'rela, night, on the ooman world. So quiet, so much easier to spot prey. I don't need to use my cloak as much, although I may to gain the upper hand. Oomans, I don't know why they are so tough compared to the other prey, but as a freshly blooded hunter, I love challenges. Sounds around me die out, the sign of someone coming. Cha'Gua mask, I can't smell the prey's scent. Unfortunately I need it to breathe. Pulling out my spear, I'm ready. I left my burner and throwing blade in the vessel. Tonight, I have my spear and twin blades. That is all I need for the hunt. Computer check, all systems working, cloak is hiding me, and I hear the soft sounds of the brush behind me moving. Scanners have found the ooman prey. Oomans, their soft shell makes them weak, but their vok'a make them worthy prey. This will raise me high in my clan. I have hunted the hard shell before. Their mindlessness makes them hard to predict, but easy to kill. Their blood burns far worse than anything, but I was blooded against them. My cho'Lein told me to be careful of the tricky oomans, they can be cunning. That was the last thing said to me before they left me here with a vessel of my own, to hunt.  
  
The oomans heat signature lights up my mask, and I track it, zooming close to see if it is armed. Sadly, it is not, it has a small tube glowing from its face. Time for another...wait. Another ooman. This one is holding something in its arms that gives off no heat, but it matches my scans as something that is a weapon with them. Now, how to get him away from the other ooman. Seems the ooman with the tube is the other's cho'Lein. The ooman with the tube is leaving, what luck. My mimic is working now, recording and replaying soft sounds of the small life forms around, concealing me. The ooman with the weapon is moving toward the inner part of the plant surroundings. I jump from large plant to another.trees I think they are called, stalking this ooman. My landing on one part of this plant snaps, creating a small sound. I stop and stand still as the ooman looks in my direction. Its body heats up more, as fear spreads throughout it. My spear is ready, I drop right behind it and bring my spear up, severing the part of its body that is holding the weapon. It screams and runs through the plants, leaving splashes of hot blood against the plants in its wake. These small flares of light in my mask fade out quickly as their blood cools.  
  
I keep creating small distractions along side of the ooman, herding it away from the others, who by now have heard the cry of this one. I would follow it back to hunt the rest, but I need only one trophy to secure my beginnings of a great hunter with my clan. The ooman runs right where I want it too, right into a nearby clearing. I throw my spear and watch it sink into the soft shell of the fleeing ooman. I drop out of the .trees and slowly stalk out to my downed prey. It pulls something from its waist and points it at me, making it produce small flares in my vision. OH THE PAIN!!! I cry out in agony as its burner rips into my flesh. Its more primitive than the Yaujuta burner, but it does less damage, thank the Tsua. I will make this one suffer for hurting me. I flex my wrist and my twin blades spring out and I slash down, severing the hand. It is now defenseless and ready for the kill.  
  
I pull my spear out slowly, the ooman still alive, but in too much pain to scream. I retract my spear, and place it back on my back and using my twin blades, I stab them in this ooman's back, on either side of its spine and I slash upward, severing bone and shell until I have the spine and skull of this ooman. I drop the rest of its body and run back to the shelter of the trees, leaving the remains for the other small life forms. The hunt is over, the healing process can begin and the trophy is mine. What a glorious d'rela! 


End file.
